Next Generation: The New Prophecy
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: Dusklyn: We didn't choose this, but it's what we have to do. Nathan: We didn't want to be like this but it's what we are. Willow: We didn't need this yet it's what we have All: We still have hope. We can't lose that. As long as we have that we can save them... the mortals... the demigods... the gods... even ourselves... I drew the picture so no making fun of it or taking it okay?
1. Dusklyns Coming

**So this is my newest fanfic so this is gonna be about a completely different set of demigods and the only relation they have to the characters in the books is meeting them. I'll do a summary after the 3 main characters are introduced. no summary till then. Also if you can figure out the characters godly parents before I write that chapter I will give you a reward (not really).**

Dusklyn

I was 9 years old when this all started. 9 years old when I finally met my father, of course I didn't know it was him yet. 9 years old when my life was ruined forever. 9 years old when I realized my destiny…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

I was in the orphanage in New York after the third time of being adopted. Nobody wanted me and I couldn't blame them, I wasn't the safest girl in the world, to myself or others. I sighed and grabbed my dog, the last thing I have from my mother and father. I don't remember my father; he died before I was born. My mom died 5 years ago so I barely remember her either.

I looked at my dog sleeping soundly in her bed and got up. I walked towards the door of the room and peeked out hearing voices I didn't normally hear. "… Percy Jackson I'm sure she would love to come to this camp but she has such a dangerous history that I'm pretty sure you don't want her there."

"Well that's what this camp is for; kids with a dangerous history. I mean I went there when I was thirteen after I blew up a gym by accident." It was a boy's voice, and Mrs. SoulLace, the building's owner.

"I'm sorry but you have to adopt a child to bring them out of the building, and you also have to be at least 18 to do so. I'm sorry but Dusklyn Williams must stay here." Wait, they were talking about me? I fell out the door and they all looked at me. "Uh… I sleep walk?" they definitely weren't convinced.

"Dusklyn go back to bed these are just-" "Some people who are trying to take me to a camp?" I smiled innocently and the boy grinned. "She's a smart girl." I looked at the boy and girl then raised an eyebrow. Not the kind of people you would just run into.

He had pitch black unruly hair and sea green eyes. The girl had long curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. My dog ran out to greet me and looked at the two and growled.

Atlanta never growls unless someone was hiding something and these two started freaking out when they saw the dog. "Why don't we let Dusklyn choose? Dusklyn, would you like to come live at camp with us, or stay here?" I knew what I wanted the moment they said it. "I wanna go to camp! Can Atlanta come too?" They nodded and I leapt with joy.

I was finally out of here! "Come on lets go to the car. And no Percy you can't drive." The girl said and I giggled. "So who are you two?" Let's pause here for a moment shall we? I know it seems weird to leave to some camp with people I don't know, but I'm just crazy like that. Let's go back to the story.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." Odd names. "I think you'll like the camp Dusklyn, Lots of kids who stay there year round." I smiled and hopped in the car my dog hopping on my lap. "Where is the camp?" I asked.

"Out in the country." Percy Replied.

"What's the camp for?" Percy smiled. "For kids with… dangerous history like Mrs. SoulLace said." I smirked. I was dangerous, very dangerous. The very first time I was adopted the entire house burned down and they sent me back to the agency because I was the only one at home when it happened. I was only 6.

"So when's you're birthday Dusklyn?" Annabeth asked. I smiled.

"December 31st!"

"Only two days from now? How old are you gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be 10!"

"10 is a good year."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't a kid anymore."

I smiled at this. I wasn't going to be a kid anymore! I would have been happy forever if the thing hadn't jumped on the car. "GAH! NOT THIS THING AGAIN!" Percy yelled as Annabeth pulled me out of the car.

"Annabeth how close are we?" Percy screamed.

"Not that far! Why? What are you thinking of Percy?"

Percy looked at me and sighed then looked away at a tree. "Guess it's the only choice…" He looked at me again. "Dusklyn, you see that tree over there run to it as fast as you can and don't stop. No matter what don't stop!" I started running. I was probably about 50 yards away when something picked me up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't know what is was and I wasn't sure if it was going to hurt me but I decided I rather not find out. I started thrashing like crazy. "Dusklyn, it's just us…" was that Percy's voice?

I looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth on a Pegasus. "Uh not now Blackjack." I raised an eyebrow. Annabeth laughed then looked at me. "Percy speaks horse." This is usually when something bad comes out of the something good. Which this did happen.

I suddenly got grabbed by something else. Not something… someone!

"Got 'er!" the boy shouted. Now I thrashed and didn't stop. He eventually let me go and I fell towards the ground.

I screamed as the earth came closer every second. When I landed, an amazing amount of pain shot threw my arm and leg. Percy and Annabeth were running up to me as I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up I was in a bed with a cast on my arm and leg. I looked to my side to see a boy with dark brown hair and eyes watching me. "Who are you?" he simply said, "nobody" and walked away. I looked and saw Atlanta at my feet. I nudged her and she got up.

I got up and grabbed the crutches next to my bed. I started walking out the door and Atlanta to see a girl with red hair and Percy. "Hey Dusklyn, welcome to Camp Half-Blood" said the red headed girl.

"Camp what?" the red headed girl smiled then said it again. "Camp Half-Blood. A camp for kids who are half god half mortal. Proper term would be demigod. I'm Rachel, the oracle." I must've looked at her like she had 3 heads because she started laughing. "Maybe we should explain first…" Percy started then trailed of because Rachel gave him the 'DUH!' face.

"Dusklyn is there a parent you never met of yours? Or someone you here your parents talk about but you have no idea who they are?" I nodded. "One of your parents is a god. You have heard those Greek legends right?" I nod again but one thing he's said confused me. _One of your parents is a god._ How is that possible? Then I realized. I never met my dad.

"I think it's my dad. Mom said he died before I was born." Percy laughed which made me raise an eyebrow. "Wow, was I the only demigod in denial?" he said to no one in particular. He smiled and took my hand. "C'mon I'll show you around."

So we started walking around while he held me hand leading me through the crowd. We stopped in front of a giant shack that held weapons inside. My kind of shack.

"All the demigods here have a weapon so it's about time you get yours. Look in her take what you like." I looked around picking up knives, bows, swords anything! But nothing stuck out to me. Nothing that caught my interest at least. I walked out and Percy raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Where's your weapon?" I smiled and said. "All of them were too heavy." That's when I saw in the grass.

A long black sword with silver studs going up the blade and nice black leather grip. It was evenly weighted and I could swing it around easily. Engraved in on the handle was Greek letters I could easily read. "Midnight Shadow?" I showed it to Percy and he smirked. "Must be what the sword is called. It's yours if you want it." I nodded and carried it as we walked.

Finally at the end of the tour he lead me to an old cabin and introduced me to the kids inside.

"Everybody this is Dusklyn. She'll be staying with you till she gets claimed. See ya later." He walked away and two devilish looking boys walked up to me. I held onto Atlanta and my sword for dear life.

"So you like pranking?"

And that is how I came to Camp Half-Blood.

**So the next chapter will introduce the next character but it may not be till like the 5th or 6th chapter before the 3rd character comes in. PS the next one is a boy and the 3rd one is a girl. Once it's like chapter 3 you'll get a better description of the characters. BTW I wont post the picture actual picture for this until the 3rd character is introduced and they all get claimed. C ya laterz!**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	2. Nathans Coming

**Short chapter alert. I have only been working on this one today and I worked on the last one for a week so this isn't going to be that long. So this is from Nathan's POV my next character in this story. Read on now my minion hoard. (I don't really think of you that way its just funny to say)**

Nathan

My day was horrible before the purple–haired girl showed up. She just made it worse.

I was walking home from school on my last day of 5th grade when she toppled over me. "What the heck?!" she quickly got off of me and helped me up. "Sorry! I was running from death and wasn't watching where I was going." I looked at her up and down and was surprised.

Her hair was cut punk style and streaked with purple. Her eyes were either incredibly bright yellow or neon green and she was incredibly pale. She wore a bright orange T-shirt, biker gloves, combat boots, camouflage jeans, a black diamond bracelet, and several holsters containing weapons. The most frightening one, her sword!

She waved her hand in front of my face then bopped my nose. "Geez! What is wrong with you?!" She studies me this time and smiles.

"I'm Dusklyn. I'm guessing your name is Nathan. Am I right?" I look at her like she has three heads. "Name tag." I realized I was wearing my school uniform. "Well Dusklyn it's nice meeting you and all, but I gotta go home." That's when I heard a loud sound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Let me stop here for a moment to tell you; when I freak out sparks fly from my hands. Sometimes its lightning sometimes fire and sometimes I blow something up. In this case I am freaking out and I blow something but. Sadly Dusklyn kills me for it.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dusklyn tackles me and pushes me behind a dumpster. "What are you-" "SHHHHHHH!" She puts her hand over my mouth and one finger to her lip. The screeching stopped momentarily while my hands started sparking.

"Oh no!" Dusklyn notices and pulls out her sword. "Stay. Put. Capeesh?" I nodded and she ran into the street. I tried to control the sparking but when I couldn't any longer, I aimed away from my face, and shot in the direction of Dusklyn.

Luckily she ducked and the thing exploded into dust. Dusklyn seems relieved but incredibly angry. "You could've taken my head off!" I shrug and she punches my arm. "C'mon I need to take you to camp." I glared at her, which probably was a lot more dangerous than blasting her head off.

"First of all I am not going anywhere with you and Second of all I-" I heard another screech. "Fine. Then stay here with the _arai. _They love cursing poor defenseless people like you. And trust me; those killing you will be a lot faster and less painful than me doing it." I followed her.

We started running and within about 15 minutes were at the center of a camp. People started running up to us checking and see if we were okay. They were more focused on Dusklyn than me. That's when I realized the giant gash in her leg.

"How did-" "I've suffered worse. Someone cursed me to get hurt while helping someone when I need to be able bodied the most. Guess killing that _arai _did the trick. Why didn't they curse you though?" That did the trick as well.

I doubled over in pain. I coughed up blood and rolled onto my back. _Help me…_ but nobody was going to. The last thing I saw was Dusklyn's face yelling for help. Then I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up I was in a bed with different areas of my body covered in bandages. The bloodiest spot; my shoulder.

I walked out of the building and looked around. "Good morning." I turned my head to see Dusklyn, her leg wrapped in bloody bandages. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

And that is how I got here.

**okay so for the next few chapters no new characters. I wanna get some 'What happens before the prophecy?' stuff first. Please give me advice I love constructive criticism! No destructive criticism though or my evil bunny army will ger you! :3 they are coming...**

**Well c ya laterz!**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	3. Karaoke Night

**This chapter is incredibly long due to the fact that there are 5 songs in it.**

**Strangely Beautiful owned my Shaeleigh**

**Royals owned by Lorde**

**For Baltimore owned by All Time Low**

**and the other two are written by me under my other name Midnight Craze**

**Read and enjoy**

Dusklyn

I looked at Nathan. We had become best friends after I explained the whole camp thing to him. He told me he was an orphan too so we were on the same boat. I smiled.

"Aphrodite and Apollo kids invited us to Karaoke night, wanna come?" He smirked. "Sure. Just don't embarrass yourself 'kay sunset?" I punched him in the arm and he laughed. "I liked it better when you called me Dusk." He smiled and dragged me to the lake. I took another look at him. Kind of cute but not my type. He was way too annoying.

His black hair was sticking out in all different directions like Percy's and his eyes kept changing color. Mixture of purple green and blue. I would be surprised if he wasn't an Aphrodite kid. But of course his hands spark like crazy all the time so maybe he could be Zeus or Hephaestus.

This is when I want to kill him. Remember how I mention he dragged me to the lake. He threw me in. One thing everyone should know about me; I can't swim. I started thrashing around trying to get out and this is when Nathan has the genius idea to jump in and save me.

When he does I break his nose.

"I told you I couldn't swim!" Blood starts dripping out of his nose like crazy. "I wanted to do a heroic prince moment."

"So you try to kill me?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds depressing."

"Well when I put it that way it's the truth."

"C'mon let's get ready for kicking the other cabins butts."

We walked back to the Hermes cabin where I so luckily dodged a paint ball to my forehead. As we know the Aphrodite's for they will want us to dress to impress. I grab a grey and black prom dress and put it on. It fits perfectly.

Nathan doesn't look half bad either, Wearing a black tux and tie. He looks at me and whistles so naturally I slap him. "You're 11! Think before you do!" He smiles and we walk to the Apollo cabin.

"Finally they're here!" Piper comes and hives me. "So we can finally start! Nathan is going first and let's see what we got." Drew handed him the song book and he started looking through it. "Um how about 'Strangely Beautiful'?" They hooked up the machine and he shot me a look. "Go on sing!" Remember this is a girl's song to a boy. He's making it a boy's song to a girl.

_**Ooh**_

_**Heeeyyy**_

_**Yeah**_

_** I quite like the way you smile**_

_** I quite like the way you say my name**_

_** Somewhat of a fascination**_

_** How you swirl a conversation**_

_** And when we're apart**_

_** I think about you all the time**_

_** Tell me quick**_

_** Are you thinking about me**_

_** You don't know how much I care, do you?**_

_** You don't realize that this song is about you**_

_** So come play a song for me on**_

_** Your beautiful guitar**_

_** Got everyone fallin' in love**_

_** Standin' there and lookin' special**_

_** But if I saw you in the pouring rain**_

_** The illusion wouldn't be the same**_

_** I think you should know**_

_** You'd still be strangely beautiful**_

_** Strangely beautiful**_

_** Oohhohh**_

_** I quite like the way you laugh**_

_** I quite like the way you play guitar**_

_** A subject of admiration**_

_** Messin' with my concentration**_

_** You're like a song that I sing on and on and on**_

_** Tell me quick**_

_** Are you singing about me**_

_** You don't know how much I care, do you?**_

_** You don't realize that this song is about you**_

_** So come play a song for me on**_

_** Your beautiful guitar**_

_** Got everyone fallin' in love**_

_** Standin' there and lookin' special**_

_** But if I saw you in the pouring rain**_

_** The illusion wouldn't be the same**_

_** I think you should know**_

_** You'd still be strangely beautiful**_

_** When the music stops**_

_** And the crowds go home**_

_** You take your rockstar self apart**_

_** I want you to know**_

_** You'll still be**_

_** In my heart**_

_** You're strangely beautiful**_

_** Strangely beautiful**_

_** Oh**_

_** You're strangely beautiful**_

_** Strangely beautiful**_

_** Oh**_

_** You're strangely beautiful**_

I applauded. He was surprisingly good. "Okay now it's my turn. I will sing 'Royals'." Drew started and it sounded so sickly sweet I almost cried.

_**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**_

_** I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**_

_** And I'm not proud of my address,**_

_** In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**_

_** But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**_

_** Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_** We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_** But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_

_** Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**_

_** We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_** And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_** It don't run in our blood,**_

_** That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_

_** We crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_** Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_** You can call me queen Bee**_

_** And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_** Let me live that fantasy.**_

_** My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**_

_** We count our dollars on the train to the party.**_

_** And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**_

_** We didn't come from money.**_

_** But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**_

_** Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_** We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_** But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_

_** Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**_

_** We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_** And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_** It don't run in our blood**_

_** That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_

_** We crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_** Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_** You can call me queen Bee**_

_** And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_** Let me live that fantasy.**_

_** Ooh ooh oh**_

_** We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**_

_** And I'm in love with being queen.**_

_** Ooh ooh oh**_

_** Life is great without a care**_

_** We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_** And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_** It don't run in our blood**_

_** That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_

_** We crave a different kind of buzz**_

_** Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_** You can call me queen Bee**_

_** And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_** Let me live that fantasy.**_

"Dusklyn, your turn." I picked 'For Baltimore' and started.

_**Mayday situation overload**_

_**I'm restless, obsessed with your future**_

_**And all my worries they don't bother you**_

_**Collected, you render me useless**_

_**But I carry on**_

_**Right now, I think that you think that I'm**_

_**Half drunk, searching for something of**_

_**Substance, casually dropping a line, designed**_

_**To keep you next to me**_

_**I can't awkwardly craft in advance**_

_**I know, that you wouldn't fall for that**_

_**You say "Shut up and take my hand"**_

_**And we carry on**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it for the memories**_

_**Do it for Baltimore**_

_**And do it for me**_

_**Hot damn, look at me now**_

_**I'm all, caught up riding the high of my**_

_**Good luck, casually dropping a line, designed,**_

_**To keep you next to me**_

_**I bet you never thought you would fall again**_

_**So much for keeping this, just friends**_

_**Shut up and kiss me now**_

_**And we carry on**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it for the memories**_

_**Do it for Baltimore**_

_**And do it for me**_

_**(Do it for me)**_

_**Mayday situation overload**_

_**I'm restless, obsessed with your future**_

_**And all my worries they don't bother you**_

_**Collected, you render me useless**_

_**But I carry on**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it for the memories**_

_**Do it for Baltimore**_

**_And do it for me _**

"Not bad hon' but do you think you can beat me using a song by Midnight Craze?" I glared at her. She just wished for her death bed. "You're on!" We both chose a Midnight Craze song and Drew started with 'You Say'.

_**You say I'm out of my mind**_

_**You say I'm wasting your time**_

_**You say I'm too much for you**_

_**But suddenly you say I love you**_

_**Why are you messing with my head**_

_**Saying all the things that you've said**_

_**I'm going completely insane**_

_**Because all the things you say**_

_**You say what is wrong with you**_

_**You say what am I going to do**_

_**You say I'm driving you insane**_

_**But suddenly your calling my name**_

_**Why are you messing with my head**_

_**Saying all the things that you've said**_

_**I'm going completely insane**_

_**Because all the things you say**_

_**La la la la la la laaa**_

_**Oooooh Oh**_

_**Oooooh Oh**_

_**La la la la la la laaa**_

_**Ooooh Oh**_

_**Ooooh OH**_

_**Why are you messing with my head**_

_**Saying all the things you've said**_

_**I'm going completely insane**_

_**Because all the things you say**_

_**Why are you messing with my head**_

_**Saying all the things you've said**_

_**I'm going completely insane**_

_**Because all the things you say**_

I rolled my eyes. Not bad, but not good either. My turn and lucky for me, I sound exactly like Midnight Craze. My song was 'Wonderful Insanity'.

_**I'm sick and tired of this**_

_**Don't know what to do**_

_**I'm losing my mind**_

_**The more I hold onto you**_

_**How many years am I gonna wait**_

_**Yeah that's right it's up to me**_

_**I wanna let go but your**_

_**Too beautiful to me**_

_**And I'm still waiting for somebody**_

_**To sweep me off my feet**_

_**And every day when I see you **_

_**Ready to be**_

_**But I guess I'll just keep waiting**_

_**For someone to come around**_

_**Because this wonderful insanity**_

_**Is tearing me down**_

_**Yeah you're holding onto me now**_

_**Begging me never to go**_

_**And I'm dragging my feet**_

_**Doing just what I know**_

_**You're turning that frown right back around**_

_**And now I can't stay on the ground**_

_**And I'm still waiting for somebody**_

_**To sweep me off my feet**_

_**And every day when I see you **_

_**Ready to be**_

_**But I guess I'll just keep waiting**_

_**For someone to come around**_

_**Because this wonderful insanity**_

_**Is tearing me down**_

_**I can't help it if I'm a little crazy**_

_**And all I remember about last is hazy**_

_**But when I look at you the insanity is normal**_

_**Because you really know how to treat a girl**_

_**And I'm still waiting for somebody**_

_**To sweep me off my feet**_

_**And every day when I see you **_

_**Ready to be**_

_**But I guess I'll just keep waiting**_

_**For someone to come around**_

_**Because this wonderful insanity**_

_**Is tearing me down**_

_**This wonderful insanity**_

_**Is tearing me down**_

Standing ovation. Everyone is hooting and clapping and I am on top of the world. "Drew next time challenge Midnight Craze to a Hillary duff song." Her jaw dropped. Midnight Craze was famous for singing song and posting them on YouTube. I'm the only one who knows I own the YouTube account.

Me and Nathan walk out and laugh. "Good job Midnight." I punch his arm. "I'm not Midnight Craze right now I'm just me." He smiled. "I think I'd take Dusklyn Williams over Midnight Craze any day." And with that we walked back to our cabin.

**Now isn't that sweet. Nathan like Dusklyn as herself. I'm gonna post 1 or 2 more of these kind of before the story chapters then introduce the next character. C ya laterz**

_**~The Wonderful, Talented and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple (aren't I humble?)**_


	4. Capture the Flag and the New Girl

**Time to introduce a favorite game of demigods. Read on now!**

Nathan

Ye olde capture thy flag. Sadly it was boys versus girls so Dusklyn was on the girls' team with Annabeth as the team leader. I was on the boys' team with Percy as the team leader.

"Knowing Annabeth she will probably put Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite girls on offense, leave the unclaimed, Apollo, and Hephaestus girls on Defense and scatter everyone else or use them as a distraction. I want to do the exact same plan except change it like this."

He drew some lines in the ground then explained. "Unclaimed is going on offense with Athena and Hermes. Aphrodite and Dionysus are going on distraction party 1. Apollo and Hades go on Distraction party 2. Everyone else is defense." He grabbed me after the others left and whispered in my ear.

"Dusklyn might go easy on you. I know Annabeth will put her close to the flag just because she has great reflexes. Try to get the flag if possible but distract Dusklyn as much as possible."

I nodded and walked to join the other boys. The horn went off and we ran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We didn't run into anyone for a few minutes then hit a ton of Apollo girls. While the others started fighting them I ran ahead. The flag must be nearby if there are so many guards. That's when I saw it.

I walked up towards it when a girl jumped down in front of me. Luckily it was not Annabeth. Sadly it was Dusklyn.

Dusklyn is the only girl who is unclaimed. She had great instincts like Percy said so she was the best to guard. I was dead meat.

She slashed upward near my chest and I almost fell backwards. I noticed her sword was evenly balanced in her hand unlike mine which was too heavy. I jabbed at her a defended a blow to the head.

"It's kind of funny they set us up to do this. We are the only unclaimed campers." I leaned to the side avoiding my head being chopped off. "Percy got claimed in a game of this so maybe we will too. I wouldn't be surprised if you were an Athena or Ares kid." She knocked me off my feet and put a sword to my throat.

"Stay down." The horn went off. She turned quickly and her flag was there. Some boys ran over and said ours was still there too. Why would they stop the game if nobody won? That's when I saw it.

A girl was unconscious on the ground lying in a horrifyingly big pool of blood. I walked over to her. Her hair was long and blonde tied in double braids. She had several freckles and tanned skin. She was beautiful but dying. "Someone get her to the big house!" I heard Dusklyn yell. I whispered a few words hoping they'd help. "You're gonna be fine don't worry. I started to get up when the girl grabbed my hand.

"H-h-h-help h-him." She pointed weakly at Thalia's Pine and I saw a satyr standing up there fighting off a monster. He fell into the camp boundaries and I smiled at the girl. "He's going to be fine." They finally got her off the ground and to the big house. Dusklyn looked at me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I nodded. I just hoped it was true.

**That is the new character. You'll hear more about her once I get the next chapter posted. C ya laterz!**

**_~ the Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple_**** (aren't I humble?)**


	5. Willows Coming

**So this is the last character. Finish quickly!**

* * *

Willow

I looked around what I thought was death. Just pure blackness. The last thing I remember was a boy's face whispering to me. That's when I recalled the events of that day.

The man at the medical ward. Escaping. The Monster. Falling down a hill after getting hit by something big, hard, and sharp. Dying. _Now I'm dead._ I started to wake up and when I did, I saw the greenest eyes in the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I looked down my body and almost every inch was wrapped in gauze. I looked back at the girl and she smiled. "My name's Dusklyn. Who are you?"

"W-Willow."

"Nice to meet you." She held her hand out and I shook it wincing as I moved my arm. Then the boy walked in. His eyes were even more colorful now. He was handsome.

"I'm Nathan. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Camp Half-Blood? Was that supposed to be offensive? Before they took me to the mental ward kids made fun of others because they were supposedly half-bloods. So I glared and he just kept smiling.

"Don't worry half-blood means half god. One of your parents is a god." What!? He sat down on the other bed next to Dusklyn and explained.

"Do you have a parent you never met?" I nodded. "I never met my mom." He smiled. "Neither have I. Dusklyn here, never met her dad. It's a sign that we're half-bloods. Are you ADHD and dyslexic?" I nodded again. "So are we."

"Demigod is the appropriate term for half-bloods. We come to this camp to train to survive in the outside world. Nathan and I are orphans so we stay here year-round. Others stay for the summer. But you can choose how long you stay." Dusklyn gives a quick smile.

This is when the weird stuff starts happening.

I talked about the mental ward right? Okay well the reason I was in there was because I claimed I could see the love and beauty inside of people. Nobody believed me. That's why they locked me up.

I saw a smile on Dusklyn's face instead of her solemn look. Nathan has a wicked gleam in his eye like he's thinking of something completely interesting. I blink and they're back to normal.

"My dad disowned me so I think I'll stay here year round." They nodded. "Well follow us and we will show you to your cabin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"DUCK!" Nathan yelled which saved us from getting skewered. I looked around and the pointed to a bunk bed. "That one's yours. Dusklyn and I are your neighbors." He sat on his bed and Dusklyn sat on hers. "Hope you enjoy camp Willow."

_I do. _And with that I fell asleep.

That's my story.

* * *

**Now should I continue with this before the story stuff or should I just go straight to them being claimed and on from that point? You decide. C ya laterz!**

**_~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple_**** (aren't I humble?)**


	6. I Almost Die Then Question Death

**So here is the latest chapter. The next two chapters after this are in the course of the three days till Dusklyns birthday. so just read and enjoy.**

* * *

Dusklyn

I turned 13 in 3 days. By then I should be claimed. Unless I'm one of the rare ones who don't get claimed ever. I really hoped I wasn't.

I looked at Nathan who had turned 13 last month and still hadn't been claimed. Willow turned 13 two months before and still hasn't been claimed. I wasn't happy about it. It was Wednesday so three days to spare. Nathan and Willow were sparing and I was feeling risky so I yelled at Percy. "You seem rusty kelp head! Bet I could take you on!" Percy snaps his head in my direction and smirks.

"You couldn't even beat my pinkie finger!"

"Come at me, bro!"

He ran with his sword ready and I easily dodged. One thing I did that Percy didn't was fight dirty.

I raised my sword over the back of his neck and gave him a quick bop then grabbed my sword. Sends opponent into shock for a few moments so you can take an advantage. I tripped him and blocked a blow to the head by barely an inch. He gets up quickly and runs again.

I block with my sword and try to think of another way to get him off guard. I jabbed his foot quickly and got behind him. He took one quick swipe at me and cut under my left eye. Will probably leave a scar but not my problem right now.

He takes a swipe at my feet and I jump. This time I jabbed his shoulder blade which made him roll over and groan. I put my sword to his throat and smirked. "Surrender?" he nods and gets up.

"Not bad kid, not bad."

"You're not half bad yourself."

"You had a good strategy. Be surprised if you weren't an Athena kid."

"What was my strategy Percy?"

"Catch you opponent of guard and get the advantage."

I smiled. "Guess you're smarter than I took you for."

I walked back to Nathan and Willow who were looking at me eyes wide jaws dropped. "You know you keep your face like that it's going to get stuck that way." They immediately returned to normal.

"Why would you take a fight against Percy!?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?" that shut him up. He knew the answer now. I had 3 days. Better figure out as much about me as possible. If I was as good as Percy in sword fighting, then maybe I was an Ares or Athena kid. I was pretty strategic so maybe Athena more likely.

But I knew my mom.

So I had a possibility of 5; ruling out Poseidon because I can't swim and hate being near water and Zeus because I hate being in the air and I have a major fear of heights. So I was either an Apollo, Ares, Hades, or Dionysus kid. I sighed. I hoped I wasn't related to Mr. D.

Nathan and Willow went back to sparing and I just walked to the big house. I sat on the steps and dug my sword in the ground. "My name's Nico by the way." I looked up to see the boy who I had met on my first day at camp. "And you're telling me this now because?"

"Something's coming and you're going to be a part of it. Ever since Rachel…" He paused for a second with a pained look. "Ever since she said the next prophecy I knew it was going to happen quickly. Just be careful okay?" And with that he left. What did he mean? Something big is going to happen? I sighed again. "I guess I'll find out myself." And I walked back to my cabin more determined than ever.

* * *

**So Nico has now warned Dusklyn. What will happed? C ya laterz**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	7. I Tell Ms Optimism Off (Pure Sarcasm)

**I am about to torture you with a short chapter HAHAHA! Congratulations Id65 for being the only one to review!**

* * *

Willow

The day after Dusklyn and Percy's big show down I sat down a pet snow cat, Persia, from Khione. "Oh Persia, what are we going to do! Nobody has claimed me yet! And Travis and Conner keep muttering things about a prophecy! What do I do?" I collapse my braids falling on my face.

Dusklyn sat on her bed and sighed. "Talking to your cat isn't gonna help." I glared at her. She was so unoptimistic! What the heck was wrong with her?

"Look Willow. I just am tired and want to be claimed soon. I know we all do." I sighed. "Okay just start being optimistic. You're so much of a downer sometimes." She nodded and went to bed. I got up and walked to the shoreline. Beautiful.

"Well it's not the only thing." I turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long curly red hair and deep green eyes. She looked how I wish I did.

"Don't worry about being claimed Willow it will happen eventually. Maybe sooner than you think." She disappeared after that. And I sighed. Oh well.

"I warned Dusklyn and I'll warn you too. Something is coming and you better prepare for it." I didn't see who said that but I could tell it was a boy. Warn me about something coming? Weird.

I sighed and stared at the constellations. One star shot across the sky. "Make a wish." I didn't, but I hoped somebody who saw it did.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA have I tortured you with a short chapter? The next chapter is going to be nice and long don't worry! C ya laterz!**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	8. I Almost Die 3 Times

**So this is the long awaited chapter that officially starts the story. Read you crazy kooks!**

**I DO NOT own any of the songs I was just not in the mood to write completely new ones!**

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

**Anything But Ordinary- Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Nathan

"Happy Birthday Dusklyn." She smiled. "Thanks Nathan." She hugged me and I handed her her present. She opened the box and smiled, holding up a black chain with 3 charms on it. A black diamond D, a small replica of her sword, and silver 31. She threw her arms around my neck and thanked me a million times.

Willow showed her present which was earrings that looked like her sword and a collar for Atlanta. The color what cool covered in silvery skulls. "Thank you so much guys! You're the best!" She ran off to talk to one of the Aphrodite girls about her cake since they had insisted on doing it.

Atlanta started barking at my hawk, Vol'nyy **(thank you Id65)**,so I left the party. I walked down to the lake and sighed. Dusklyn had today to hold onto hope and that was it. Afterwards it would crush her like an ant. I wish I could help her.

"I know you're not the kind of person who would leave without getting some cake." Dusklyn smiles at me and hands me an incredibly pink piece of cake. "I hate Aphrodite girls." I laughed and ate some cake.

She was so cute at the moment, so much like a girl. Not that she never looked like a girl! I mean…uh…changing subject! It took every ounce of my will not to kiss her. She simply smiled and at cake.

One giant lump of frosting got stuck on her nose and I laughed. I wiped it off with my thumb then ate it. So this is what it was like to be normal… it was nice.

"I notice how your weapon is really off balance unlike Willow and her knives so I wanted to give you this." She pulled out a small celestial bronze rod. "It's called Spellbinder. At its owners will it turns into the weapon of their choice perfectly balanced and decorated to please them. Go ahead try it out!"

I willed it to turn into an eight-foot long spear. When is saw it I was amazed. It looked amazing just like how I would have wanted it. It hand carvings of hawks and bears all over it and right at the spike was a giant carving of a dragon. Totally cool!

"Thanks Dusklyn! You're the best!" I hugged her and laughed. "Maybe I can beat you in a fight now!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About an hour before the campfire a boy walked up to me. "Be careful. Something big is going to happen tonight and I'm sure no one is going to like it." He walked away without another word. Creepy and weird, like everything else in my life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat next to Willow and Dusklyn at the campfire. After about 4 songs an Apollo kid looked at Dusklyn. "What about you Miss Midnight? You got any new songs?" Dusklyn smirked. "As a matter of fact I do. 2 songs even. Wanna hear it?" Everyone screamed and she stared.

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**

**_ When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**

**_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

**_ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**

**_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

**_ Just close your eyes_**

**_ The sun is going down_**

**_ You'll be alright_**

**_ No one can hurt you now_**

**_ Come morning light_**

**_ You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_**

**_ Everything's on fire_**

**_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_**

**_ Hold on to this lullaby_**

**_ Even when music's gone_**

**_ Gone_**

**_ Just close your eyes_**

**_ The sun is going down_**

**_ You'll be alright_**

**_ No one can hurt you now_**

**_ Come morning light_**

**_ You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

**_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

**_ La La (La La)_**

**_ La La (La La)_**

**_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

**_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

**_ La La (La La)_**

**_ Just close your eyes_**

**_ You'll be alright_**

**_ Come morning light,_**

**_ You and I'll be safe and sound..._**

**_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_**

We burst into applause. She is so good not even the word good can describe it. She smirks then starts the next song. People shut up.

**_Sometimes I get so weird_**

**_ I even freak myself out_**

**_ I laugh myself to sleep_**

**_ It's my lullaby_**

**_ Sometimes I drive so fast_**

**_ Just to feel the danger_**

**_ I wanna scream_**

**_ It makes me feel alive_**

**_ Is it enough to love?_**

**_ Is it enough to breathe?_**

**_ Somebody rip my heart out_**

**_ And leave me here to bleed_**

**_ Is it enough to die?_**

**_ Somebody save my life_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_ To walk within the lines_**

**_ Would make my life so boring_**

**_ I want to know that I _**

**_ Have been to the extreme_**

**_ So knock me off my feet_**

**_ Come on now give it to me_**

**_ Anything to make me feel alive_**

**_ Is it enough to love?_**

**_ Is it enough to breathe?_**

**_ Somebody rip my heart out_**

**_ And leave me here to bleed_**

**_ Is it enough to die?_**

**_ Somebody save my life_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._**

**_ Let down your defences_**

**_ Use no common sense_**

**_ If you look you will see _**

**_ that this world is a beautiful _**

**_ accident turbulent suculent _**

**_ opulent permanent, no way_**

**_ I wanna taste it _**

**_ Don't wanna waste it away_**

**_ Sometimes I get so weird_**

**_ I even freak myself out_**

**_ I laugh my self to sleep_**

**_ It's my lullaby_**

**_ Is it enough?_**

**_ Is it enough?_**

**_ Is it enough to breathe?_**

**_ Somebody rip my heart out_**

**_ And leave me here to bleed_**

**_ Is it enough to die?_**

**_ Somebody save my life_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_ Is it enough?_**

**_ Is it enough to die?_**

**_ Somebody save my life_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_ I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. _**

Wow… that was deep. She smiled and sat back down. She stuck her tongue out at me then everyone shut up again. "What?" I looked at Dusklyn. An incredibly scary skull hung above her head. I looked above mine. A 10 pointed star in different shades of green purple and blue hung up above it. Hecate? The goddess of magic? Awesome! Then I looked at Willow.

Her hair was no longer in messy blonde double braids but in a teased ringlet princess look, it was even completed with a tiara. Her brown eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and mascara. She wore a long silver green ball gown that edged with gold. The rest of her makeup matched the gown with an exception of red lipstick. She looked like a princess.

"I-I-I'm a Hades kid?" I looked at her she was completely freaking out. She looked at me and fell backwards accidentally summoning skeleton guards. She tried to stop them but accidentally sent them on me.

They were too quick for me to get Spellbinder out and the kept cutting and slashing at me. I lay on the ground with a knife about to slit my throat when she finally gets control of them.

All I know is I can't move from the pain and blood loss. Dusklyn looks at me in horror. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I?" She ran off towards the Hades cabin in fear. I sigh and hear screaming. The last thing I heard was, "The prophecy…" before I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I wake up Willow, still sporting the princess look, is sitting by my bed. No Dusklyn. "H-How long h-h-have-" "Three days. Dusklyn hasn't left her cabin. I bring her food and water but she won't come out." I sigh. This is terrible.

"Rachel wants to talk to us." The red-headed devil herself walks in. "You three all got claimed on the same night at the exact same time you know? That doesn't happen to many demigods." She smirks and sits down.

"I spoke a prophecy about 3 or 4 years ago. It was like this."

**"Three of unknown shall rise above all"**

** "Each of strongest, weakest, and average to call"**

** "One shall meet an unmarked grave"**

** "The other two can do nothing to save"**

** "When united again they will walk with pride"**

** "But if defeated the world will divide"**

"I believe you are the children of the prophecy. But we must wait to find out. Especially with Dusklyn in her… condition." I sigh again and Rachel walks out of the room.

I waited. I waited for finding out if we were the prophecy children. I waited to make sure I could control my powers. And I waited most of all, to see Dusklyn come out of her cabin. That was almost 3 years ago…

* * *

**Dusklyn is now in a state of shock! *GASP* what will happen next? C ya laterz!**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	9. Dusklyns Return

**Sup y'all? Okay I forgot to do this with my last chapter so I will do it now.**

**Id65: you are incredibly awesome and thank you so much for your help.**

**Shaymin: thanks for your review. But I would just like to point out I said if you wanted to criticize me it had to be constructive not destructive. your review could have been taken for both so if you were meaning to be constructive then it's okay but if you weren't then I really do not appreciate it. I wasn't to lazy for a summary I just didn't feel like until I officially started the story I should write one. this chapter is the official start so now I have a summary. also since you commented on chapter 2 was my story to cliché for you to read the entire thing. I do have now 9 chapters. thanks for the review though!**

**Now read don't mind me talking just read!**

* * *

Dusklyn

"Go away Willow I'm not coming out!" I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "C'mon please? We miss you! I miss you! Nathan misses you…" She wasn't using Nathan to bait me.

"I'll come out later… as in 3 millennia." I heard her sigh in frustration and walk away. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY WILLOW!"

"It isn't Willow this time. It's Rachel." Ugh.

"I'm not coming out."

"I know but I just want to tell you something."

"Tell away."

"Camps boundaries are starting to fade again. I don't know what's causing it this time but I just want you to know, if a monster gets in be prepared."

"I will thanks."

I heard her footsteps and sighed. Why did I do that? I almost killed him! They want me to come out after I did that? Nope. Not a chance.

I heard screaming outside. "MONSTERS!" wait? I thought Rachel said it was starting to fade? How is there already a monster inside camp?

I ran out of the cabin to see three monsters. A hydra, the Minotaur, and, my least favorite, the Chimera.

I looked at each of them and saw one thing I didn't like. The hydra was attacking the cabins. I ran over there and stuck my sword threw one of its throats avoiding to cut its head off. I stuck it again in the eye and jumped down. I smiled seeing it so distracted. Then the voice made my smile fade.

"Dusklyn?"

Nathan

The thing had knocked me over with its head before I could ever see what it was. As soon I was knocked over I pulled out Spellbinder. Sadly someone had stolen my thunder.

The more I looked at her the more I wondered who she was. Then it hit me. More like the eyes scared me.

"Dusklyn?"

She jumped at the name and turned to me. "N-N-Nathan?" The thing whipped her back with its head. "Sorry!" I yelled to her and I smiled. She had finally come out. "Ready to kill this thing?" I took out spellbinder and willed into a whip. Thanks Dusklyn.

I hit one of its head off and used magic to set it on fire. I did the same to three more and Dusklyn kept it distracted.

"I'm over here!" shadow travel. "Now I'm over here!" it was amazing how much she could shadow travel and not get tired. I had one more head to cut off when I heard Willow scream.

"SHE FELL!" I look at Dusklyn who was passed out and about to become a monsters lunch. I quickly get its head off and burn it. Phew.

I look at the other campers who seem to have everything in control with the other two monsters so I pick up Dusklyn and take her back to her cabin. I get a good look at her.

Most of her hair dye has faded so her hair is a mix of blonde and Black-Brown. The scar on her cheek is still there and she got a few more freckles. I saw her eyes when she was fighting which were so neon green they were almost yellow. She was about 1000000 times prettier.

She started to stir so I tried not to look like a creepy stalker who was staring at her while she was asleep. When she woke up she smirked and murmured, "Stalker." Dang it! thought I had it covered.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why come out now?! Why did you wait 3 years to come out?!" She got up and hugged me. This took me by surprise. She held me in a death grip until finally letting go.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet? Okay so the next chapter I'm gonna put a few dents and if you are thinking what I'm thinking in the romance category please do not hate me for what happens in the next chapter(s). C ya laterz!**

_**~ The Wonderful, Talented, and Violent percyjacksonlover13purple **_**(aren't I humble?)**


	10. Songs and Depression (Longest Chap Ever)

**The following chapter is long due to songs.**

**Better than Revenge- Taylor Swift**

**Alice- Avril Lavigne**

**Blown Away- Carrie Underwood**

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

**Best Day Ever- Midnight Craze (Me of course)**

* * *

Nathan

That night at the campfire people were surprised when I walked up with Dusklyn. Mostly the boys, I guess they thought she was hot, one even whistled.

Dusklyn stopped right in her tracks and looked in the direction of the whistle. The path cleared to an Aphrodite boy. I think is name was Denis.

Dusklyn walked up to him, gave him a smile, and then punched him out of his shoes. He flew back about 50 feet then everyone cheered.

"Midnight got anything new?" She smiled. "I actually have 5 songs." Everyone cheered. I handed her a Microphone and she started.

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

** Ha!**

** Time for a little revenge**

** The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**

** I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

** She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

** She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

** I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

** I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

** She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

** She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

** She's not a saint**

** And she's not what you think**

** She's an actress, whoa**

** She's better known**

** For the things that she does**

** On the mattress, whoa**

** Soon she's gonna find**

** Stealing other people's toys**

** On the playground won't**

** Make you many friends**

** She should keep in mind**

** She should keep in mind**

** There is nothing I do better than revenge**

** She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

** She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

** I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**

** And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

** But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

** Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

** They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

** But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

** She's not a saint**

** And she's not what you think**

** She's an actress, whoa**

** She's better known**

** For the things that she does**

** On the mattress, whoa**

** Soon she's gonna find**

** Stealing other people's toys**

** On the playground won't**

** Make you many friends**

** She should keep in mind**

** She should keep in mind**

** There is nothing I do better than revenge**

** I'm just another thing for you**

** To roll your eyes at, honey**

** You might have him but haven't you heard**

** I'm just another thing for you**

** To roll your eyes at, honey**

** You might have him but I always get the last word**

** Whoa**

** She's not a saint**

** And she's not what you think**

** She's an actress, whoa**

** She's better known**

** For the things that she does**

** On the mattress, whoa**

** Soon she's gonna find**

** Stealing other people's toys**

** On the playground won't**

** Make you many friends**

** She should keep in mind**

** She should keep in mind**

** There is nothing I do better than revenge**

** Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

** 'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**

** Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

** I don't think you do**

** I don't think you do**

** Let's hear the applause**

** Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**

** So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**

** She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

She was smart. Her revenge definitely was sweet. She must be really pissed though. She started the next song.

**Trippin' out**

** Spinnin' around**

** I'm underground**

** I fell down**

** Yeah, I fell down**

** I'm freakin' out**

** So where am I now?**

** Upside down**

** And I can't stop it now**

** It can't stop me now**

** Ooooooh**

**I... I'll get by**

** I... I'll Survive**

** When the world's crashin' down**

** When I Fall and hit the ground**

** I will turn myself around**

** Don't you try to stop it?**

** I... I won't cry**

**I'll play the game**

** But I can't stay**

** I've got my head on straight**

** And I'm not gonna change**

** I'm not gonna change**

** I'll win the race**

** Keep up with the pace**

** Today's the day**

** That I start to pray**

** You can't get in my way**

** Nooooooooo**

**I... I'll get by**

** I... I'll Survive**

** When the world's crashin' down**

** When I Fall and hit the ground**

** I will turn myself around**

** Don't you try to stop it?**

** I... I won't cry**

**I found myself (myself)**

** In Wonderland**

** Get back on (back on)**

** My feet again**

** Is this real? (this real)**

** Is this pretend?**

** I'll take a stand (a stand)**

** Until the end**

**I... I'll get by**

** I... I'll Survive**

** When the world's crashin' down**

** When I Fall and hit the ground**

** I will turn myself around**

** Don't you try to stop it?**

** I... I won't cry**

**I... I'll get by**

** I... I'll Survive**

** When the world's crashin' down**

** When I Fall and hit the ground**

** I will turn myself around**

** Don't you try to stop it?**

** I... I won't cry**

Yup she is pissed. Not gonna mess with her for 3 days. She started the next one.

**I got fired from my job today**

**My house burnt down**

**My boyfriend broke up with me**

**I'm bad luck all around**

**Not gonna say a word**

**Not gonna try to hold on**

**But if I'm not trying**

**Why am I singing this song**

**Oh wait I know why**

**Because this is the day that world has shown its light**

**On me**

**And this is the day where everything feels alright**

**For me**

**I don't need anything good whatsoever**

**This is my best day ever**

**Don't even care anymore**

**Gonna shut up and enjoy the day**

**Maybe another bad thing will happen**

**Eh, not my problem today.**

**Not gonna say a word**

**Not gonna try to hold on**

**But if I'm not trying**

**Why am I singing this song**

**Oh wait I know why**

**Because this is the day that world has shown its light**

**On me**

**And this is the day where everything feels alright**

**For me**

**I don't need anything good whatsoever**

**This is my best day ever**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Not gonna say a word**

**La la la la**

**Not gonna try to hold on**

**La la la la**

**Because this is the day that world has shown its light**

**On me**

**And this is the day where everything feels alright**

**For me**

**I don't need anything good whatsoever**

**This is my best day ever**

That one was good. She only had 2 more. Thank the gods.

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**

** Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

** Her daddy was a mean old mister**

** Mama was an angel in the ground**

** The weather man called for a twister**

** She prayed blow it down**

** There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

** There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

** To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

** Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

** 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

** Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

** Blown away**

** She heard those sirens screaming out**

** Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

** She locked herself in the cellar**

** Listened to the screaming of the wind**

** Some people call it taking shelter**

** She called it sweet revenge**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

** Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

** 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

** Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

** Blown away**

** There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

** There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

** To rip the nails out of the past**

** Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**

** Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

** 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**

** Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

** Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

Okay last one. I really do not wanna hear another pissed song after this. I know that's the only reason she's doing this.

**Whoa, oh, oh**

** Whoa, oh, oh**

** Whoa, oh, oh**

** Whoa**

** I'm waking up to ash and dust**

** I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

** I'm breathing in the chemicals**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

** This is it, the apocalypse**

** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** I raise my flags, don my clothes**

** It's a revolution, I suppose**

** We'll paint it red to fit right in**

** Whoa**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

** This is it, the apocalypse**

** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

** Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

I smiled. That one was good. She walked back to the bench then whispered in my ear. "I have one more but I want you to be the first one to hear it." Wow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the campfire I walked back to the woods. When I heard rustling I thought it was a monster or some kind of animal. I turned to see Dusklyn kissing someone. Not just anyone, the Aphrodite boy, Denis.

Why did I feel so disgusted? It's not like I had a thing with Dusklyn. I looked back at them. They didn't even notice me. I guess sometimes love hurts, especially when you see the one you love kissing some other guy.

I walked away and eventually back to my cabin. I never want to think about that again.

* * *

**Okay so that was the chapter. Those who hate me I would like to know. those who don't I still would like to know. C ya laterz**


	11. Well, That Was Easier Than I Thought!

**Quick update! I'll try to post the next one tomorrow morning if possible!**

* * *

Willow

Nathan and I walked from the docks to archery taking about as long as possible. He seemed a little down.

"So where were you last night? After the campfire I couldn't find you."

"Oh I was um… with… Dusklyn." He said the name with regret, like it brought sorrow to him.

"Um, okay. Speak of the devil's daughter…" She ran up and shoved me.

"I'm the daughter or the god of the dead not the devil."

"Yeah whatever." Her purple streaks were once again ignited in her hair and her dog stood next to her barking.

"Hey Nate!"

"Um, later Dusklyn." He ran off a little more awkwardly than I expected. "What's with him?"

"No idea… well I need to tell you both something but I can tell you first."

I smiled. "Spill it." She took a deep breath and started.

"When Percy and Annabeth first brought me to camp, someone attacked us and it's the reason I have a bad knee. That person took me out off of a Pegasus and tried to capture me. I couldn't see him but maybe Percy and Annabeth did."

I gasped and jumped with joy, wow maybe I am an Aphrodite kid. "Dusklyn then we have to talk to them! Rachel's told me they moved into a house in Queens. I'll we have to do is get the address and run over there!"

Dusklyn sighed and shook her head. "Will, it's not that simple. Remember, we're demigods. Trying to go to Queens would be like suicide. And I don't think we'll be able to convince Nathan…" Her voice trailed off.

I tried to hide my amused smile. After almost 3 years in the Aphrodite cabin I learned gossip is thick with candy, and considering how Dusklyn's voice trailed off meant I had hit jackpot.

"I see your 'I'm totally gonna find out what's going on' look. I don't know he won't talk me. Ever since after the campfire."

"Come on he _has _too! Plus I can convince him." I walked off towards Nathan and smiled. "We're going to Queens, _now!_" He backed away then sighed. "Fine." That was easier than I thought.

* * *

**Okay so their going to see Annabeth and Percy. BTW unless it's an alternate universe Percabeth fic, all my fanfictions will sorta tie together. In the next chapter you will see a lot of relations to WAWTLP as in Cassadee and Jesse will be there as toddlers. I'm debating whether or not to incorporate Percy's twin into it but i'll decide later.**

**Also next chapter I need a POV vote: Nathan, Dusklyn or Willow? YOU CHOOSE!**


End file.
